True Possibilaties
by thegreatlolushipper8
Summary: Is the impossible actually possible? Can anything be possible? Do opposites attract? Find out in this Lolu fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

Kaylana

Narrated by Lucy

Knock. Knock. knock.

I heard the sound as I was looking at the job request board.

"I'll get it!" Mira said. She walked toward the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a girl who looked no older than 15. She was fairly tall and had raven black hair. She wore all blue, and the color matched her eyes perfectly.

"Hello there, can I help you?" Mira asked.

"Yes, I would like to join the guild." The girl said.

"Oh, okay, I'll take you to master Makarov. This way." She answered.

She then led the girl down the hall to the master's office. Wow, Mira's so nice. I thought. I remember how nice she was on my first day, too.

"I guess we're getting a new guild member." Natsu said. "I wonder what kind of magic she uses."

"I don't know." Erza said. "Guess we'll find out."

"We should be really nice to her." I said. "I remember how hard my first day at Fairy Tail was."

"Yah Lucy, but that's cause you're dumb." Happy said. "I at least hope she's smarter than you."

"What did you say cat?!" I said.

"Calm down you guys, Lucy's right. We should do whatever we can to make the new girl feel welcome." Gray said.

"How about you start by putting on some clothes." I answered.

He looked down and realized he was missing his clothes again. "Oh, right."

"Well I don't see what all the fuss is about. What guild could possibly be more welcoming than Fairy Tail?" Natsu replied.

"Well you can do your part by not destroying anything." Gray said.

'What's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu yelled.

"Just that you're a psychopath with a bad habit of destroying things!" Gray screamed back.

"Oh yah, well at least I'm not a cold-hearted stripper!"

"Oh yah?!"

"Yah!"

"Knock it off you two! Is this the sort of impression you want to leave a new guild member?!" Erza demanded.

"No Erza." They both replied.

"Excuse me everyone!" we heard the master yell. "Can I have your attention please!" the guild quieted down a little, but not much. "I said quiet down!" master screamed, and finally the guild was silent. "That's better. Now I would like to introduce you to a new guild member. This is Kaylana, and she will be joining Fairy Tail today. Try not to let any of your bad habits rub off on her." (he glared at Natsu as he said the part about bad habits.) he then went back to his office, leaving Kaylana behind.

I then walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Kaylana."

"Wanna come sit with me and my friends? I promise they aren't quite as crazy as they look."

We walked to the table and, if you can believe it, those two idiots were fighting again.

"What do you mean I'm a hot-headed idiot?"Natsu was yelling.

"I mean exactly what I said!" Gray yelled back.

"Well you're a…"Natsu started to say, but Erza interrupted, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO TO KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Sorry Erza, it won't happen again." They said.

"Good. Sorry about them, they're just idiots. I'm Erza, those two are Natsu and Gray, and the cat is Happy. It's good to meet you."

"I'm Kaylana."

"Well Kaylana, Welcome to the guild!" Natsu said.

"Believe me, you'll love it here." said Gray.

"Thank you." responded Kaylana.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked her.

"Guess I'll show you." She answered. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. When her eyes opened, they were glowing bright purple, and Natsu's chair started to lift off the ground.

"Whoa… cool." Natsu said.

"That's amazing." Gray said. "How do you do that?"

Natsu's chair started to go back to the ground, the glow faded and her eyes returned to blue. "I'm telekinetic. I always have been." She said.

"I can use telekinesis too, but you are a lot better at it than even me." Said Erza. "It's decided then."

"What? What's decided?' I said.

"Guys, it looks like we have a new member on our team." She said.

"What!" we all said at the same time.

"I have a feeling that she should come with us. After all, we are the most powerful team in Fairy Tail, so what kind of people would we be if we turned our backs on a powerful wizard? What do you say Kaylana, want to be a member of our team?"

"Sure, sounds fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Narrated by Kaylana

I had been walking for days. I couldn't believe after all that time I had finally reached Magnolia, but I had. As I walked through the streets of town, I immediately knew I was in the right place. This is just how it looked in my dream. I thought. I can't believe it, but She was right.

When I finally reached the guild, I was very excited. Maybe now I'll find out why She wants me to be here. I walked up to the doors and knocked. A few seconds later, a pretty girl with white hair answered the door.

"Hello there, can I help you?" she said in a bubbly voice.

"Yes, I would like to join the guild." I replied.

"Oh, okay, I'll take you to master Makarov. This way." She answered, and she lead me to a hallway. "I'm Mirajane by the way, but you call me Mira."

"I'm Kaylana." I said.

"That's a pretty name. I've never heard it before."

"It's one of a kind, like me."

She smiled, and led me to a door. "This is the master's office." She said. "Master Makarov, there's a new wizard here that wants to join the guild."

"Send them in. Thank you Mira." He said.

"You're welcome master." She said.

I walked into the room, and immediately saw a short man in orange and blue clothes sitting at a desk.

"Hello there, I'm guild master Makarov. Do you have any questions, miss… um…"

"Kaylana. And yes, I do have one. Do you have any psychics at you're guild?"

"Psychics? Well, we do have a first class fortune teller named Cana," he answered.

"No, I mean real psychics. You know, people who can see into the future?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't. It is a rare skill after all. Why do you ask?"

"Um… no reason really…"

"You don't mean to say you possess this particular skill, do you?"

"Um… yes."

"Wow that is rare. I advise you to keep that information to yourself for now. Many people would love to take advantage of that kind of power. Do you possess any other magical skills?" he asked.

"Yes, I am also telekinetic."

"Wow another rare skill. Erza in our guild also has this ability, but still, you, my dear, are one in a million."

"I've known that for a while now. I…" all of a sudden I had a splitting headache. Another vision? I thought.

"What, what is it?" the master asked, looking worried.

When the headache died down, I said "I just had a vision. I saw…"

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know. Knowing too much about the future is never a good thing. However, I still will accept you into the guild, as long as you don't tell anyone about your power unless you absolutely know that they can be trusted. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good." He then pulled out what looked like a giant stamp. "Where would you like your guild stamp?" he asked.

"On my right shoulder." I said.

After I was stamped with a bright turquoise mark, the master introduced me to the guild and then left me alone.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." I heard someone say from behind me. "It's nice to meet you."

I turned around, and was immediately startled. This is the girl… my vision… it's her!

I regained my composure and then answered back "Hi, I'm Kaylana."

"Wanna come sit with me and my friends? I promise they aren't quite as crazy as they look."

I looked where she was pointing and saw a tall guy with black hair, a red-head girl wearing armor, and a strange guy with pink spikey hair. When we walked over to them, I could see the two boys were in the middle of a fight.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO TO KNOCK IT OFF!" the red-head screamed.

"Sorry Erza, it won't happen again." The two boys said.

"Good. Sorry about them, they're just idiots." She calmly said to me. "I'm Erza, and those two are Natsu and Gray, and the cat is Happy. It's good to meet you."

"I'm Kaylana."

"Well Kaylana, Welcome to the guild!" the pink haired boy named Natsu said.

"Believe me, you'll love it here." said the other boy, Gray.

"Thank you." I said.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu said.

"Guess I'll show you." I answered. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and felt the familiar sensation of magic. I levitated Natsu's chair, and they all reacted the same way all people do when I show them my power, with a lot of staring and "wows".

"I'm telekinetic. I always have been." I said.

I then heard Erza say, "I can use telekinesis too, but you are a lot better at it than even me. It's decided then."

"What? What's decided?' Lucy said.

"Guys, it looks like we have a new member on our team." said Erza.

"What!" they all said simultainiosly.

"I have a feeling that she should come with us. After all, we are the most powerful team in Fairy Tail, so what kind of people would we be if we turned our backs on a powerful wizard? What do you say Kaylana, want to be a member of our team?"

"Sure, sounds fun." I said and smiled, and that's how it all started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It sadly can't be helped, some chapters are meant to be shorter then others. However, when i post chapters this short, I will usually post another short one to go along with it, so i will also post chapter 4 today! Enjoy and review! (Lolu 4ever! 3)**

Chapter 3

The Celestial World

Narrated by Loke

_She hasn't called me for a while._ I thought. _She's called her other spirits, but not me. Why?_

I was walking through the fields of the Celestial World, thinking to myself. _She's even called Aquarius, but I've been stuck here._

I had been going out of my mind with boredom those past few weeks, since I hadn't been doing much. It was at least better then when I was fading out of existence, but still. _I'm tired of waiting. I need some action. Why won't she summon me?_ Then it hit me: _have I been pushing too hard? I've been telling her I love her and things like that lately, and it's true, but is it too much?_ I didn't know if that was the reason, but if it was, I knew I needed to do something about it. I do love her, but if she doesn't want to hear it I'll respect her decision. It was then I decided to work harder to win her love, but I'd have to do it the old fashioned way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unknown Narrator

"Everything is going according to plan?"he asked.

"Yes, everything has played out exactly how I thought it would." I answered.

"Good. So the girl has no memory of her mission, I suppose?"

"Of course not. If I had let her remember, then we'd run the risk of her telling everyone. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No, of course we wouldn't want that. So how are you giving the girl her orders? You have to tell her what to do somehow."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I give her orders." I said. "That's what dreams are for."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Job Request

Lucy

The next day when we got to the guild there was a new job request on the board.

"Looks like there are some thieves outside of town. The reward for catching them and bringing back someone's stolen items is 100,000 jewel!" I said. "Should we take it?"

"I don't see why not." Erza said. "After all, what better way to see how our new team member works out?"

_Yes! With this reward money I'll finally be able to make rent! _I thought.

"I'm game." Gray said. "I've been wanting a job for a while."

"Let's do it!" Natsu said excitedly.

"What do you say, Kaylana? Wanna do this?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." she answered drearily. _Does nothing excite this girl? _I thought, and we headed out on our new job.

Ω

When we reached the thieves' hideout, we went inside, but the place looked deserted.

"This place looks empty." Erza said.

"No, there are people here." Kaylana said.

"How can you tell?" Natsu asked.

"I can feel it. I don't know how, but I've always been able to sense when people are near. I guess it's another power of mine." She said in her usual dull voice.

"Now that's what I call a useful skill." Erza said.

"There's a whole group of people down that hall crowded together in what seems like a small room." She said. "Let's go."

"Wow, are there any other strange powers you have that you forgot to mention?" Gray said.

"No, not that I know of." She responded.

We walked down the long, creepy hallway. _I don't like this place. _I thought. _I wanna leave. Let's get this over with fast._ After a while we reached a door. We opened it, sure enough; the room behind it was filled with thieves.

"Retreat!" one screamed, and they all scattered into three separate hallways.

"I'll go this way." Erza said, pointing to the right. "Natsu, Gray, you guys take the middle. Lucy, take Kaylana and take the left. Go!"

"Come on!" I said, and we ran down the hallway. We ran for a while, and eventually we came to a fork in the road.

"This way," Kaylana said. "They went this way!"

We turned down the hallway and, yet again, she was right. We saw a group of the bandits as soon as we turned a corner. _Wow, she's good. I am so glad we added her to the team. Now, I wonder which spirit I should use? _

"Hurry up! They're going to get away again!" She yelled.

_Well, I haven't used _him _in a while, so why not? I mean there is a _reason_ I haven't used him, but still, I don't want him feeling depressed… Oh well, let's just do it! _"Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" I said, and saw the familiar golden glow of a portal.

In an instant, Loke was standing in front of me. "Hey, thanks for finally calling me." He said.

"What!" I heard Kaylana say, sounding startled.

"What is it, is something wrong?" I asked. I turned around and saw the look of pure confusion on Kaylana's face.

"He's a spirit!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Freak Out on the Job

Kaylana

I had another strange dream the night I joined Fairy Tail. I was in a dark space, floating in midair, and there She was, the woman who told me to join the guild.

"Hello, I see you've joined Fairy Tail. Well done." She said.

"Yes, now will you tell me why you wanted me to join?" I answered.

"Patience, I will tell you only what you need to know and only when you need to know it. And by the way, I see you've had another vision."

"Yah, I saw..."

"Oh, I know what you saw, so there's no need to tell me. You have done an incredible job with your assignment."

"You've said that already."

"I know, but it's true. Now, I have your next mission."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I just need you to be a part of that little team of yours. That's all you need to do."

"What, that's all?"

"Yes, I just need you to work alongside them, earn their trust. Then, when I give the word, you need to reveal your little 'psychic secret'"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. You can wake up now, and soon enough you will meet the other person from your vision. See you soon."

I woke up in the bed in the apartment I was renting, got dressed, and headed to the guild. When I got there I met up with the whole group, and Lucy found a job request she seemed excited about, so we went.

When we arrived at the thieves' hideout, it was actually rather big. It was three story stone building with stairs heading down into what I would guess were underground passages. We went inside, and the place looked deserted, but I knew better.

"This place looks empty." Erza said.

"No, there are people here." I said.

"How can you tell?" Natsu asked.

"I can feel it. I don't know how, but I've always been able to sense when people are near. I guess it's another power of mine." I said

"Now that's what I call a useful skill." Erza said.

"There's a whole group of people down that hall crowded together in what seems like a small room." I responded. "Let's go."

"Wow, are there any other strange powers you have that you forgot to mention?" Gray said.

"No, not that I know of." I lied. I can't tell them just yet. I want to, but I know I can't tell them._ I especially can't tell Lucy about that vision I had._ I thought.

We then headed down the cool and dark passages, until I led them to a door. Erza kicked it open, and low and behold, there was a mass of thieves. "Retreat!" one yelled loudly, and they all scattered into three separate hallways.

"I'll go this way." Erza said, pointing to the right. "Natsu, Gray, you guys take the middle. Lucy, take Kaylana and take the left. Go!" Then we headed off down the hallways. Eventually we caught up with the crooks and I threw one across the room with my telekinesis, but Lucy just stood there.

"Hurry up! They're going to get away again!" I told her, and a few seconds later I heard her say "Open, gate of the lion, Leo!"

_Ah, so she's a celestial mage. She's even got Leo the lion. I'm impressed._

"Hey, thanks for finally calling me." I head a male voice say. I turned around, and was immediately startled. I saw a tall guy with spikey orange hair in a black tux with a red tie. He was also wearing blue sunglasses for some reason. _No, it's not possible! My vision… he's… he's_

"What!" I screamed.

Lucy then looked back at me and saw my startled expression. "What is it, is something wrong?" she asked.

"He's a celestial spirit?!" I tried to get rid of my startled look, but it was too late, both Lucy and Leo had seen it.

"Yah, I'm a spirit. So what?" Leo said, sounding annoyed and slightly confused. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Loke, just go do your job please." Lucy said.

"Of course, sorry." He said and smiled at her in a flirtatious way. _He has a crush on her, doesn't he?_ I thought.

"Loke? I thought his name was Leo?"

"I'll explain it to you later." She said.

"Okay." I answered. _Get a hold of yourself_. I thought, and I rejoined the fight.

When we had knocked the last guy unconscious, Loke/Leo said, "Okay, now that the fun's over, it's time for some answers."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finally Summoned

Loke

I was walking through the fields again when I heard the call. _Finally! _I was thinking. _She doesn't hate me!_

I went through the portal and came out in a dark, cobblestone hallway.

"Hey, thanks for finally calling me." I said.

"What!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around, and there was another girl behind me. She was staring at me like she thought I was from Jupiter.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Lucy asked. _She's so caring. _I thought.

"He's a spirit!" she yelled.

"Yah, I'm a spirit. So what?" I asked.

"Loke, just go do your job please." Lucy said.

_Aw, she said please. She's so nice. _"Of course, sorry." I said, and gave her one of my famous smiles. I then started beating up the guys in front of me. A few seconds later a few of them started flying across the room. I looked over and saw the other girl's eyes glowing purple. _She's telekinetic, isn't she?_

When the job was finally done, I said "Okay, now that the fun's over, it's time for some answers. Why were you so shocked I'm a spirit?"

"Well, um… I…" she stumbled.

"Well?" I said.

"Loke, calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." Lucy said.

"I… well I thought I recognized you from a picture in _Sorcerer's Weekly_. There was a guy that looked kind of like you in a group picture of Fairy Tail. I remembered him because he looked like a player because he was surrounded by girls. Sorry…"

"See, I told you there was an explanation." She said and glared at me. "Actually, that probably was him, Kaylana. He used to live in the human world. He was a member of Fairy Tail back then. It's a long story, but back then everyone called him Loke."

"Oh, now it all makes sense." Kaylana said.

"See, everyone's happy. Okay Loke, you'd better get back. See you later!" She said hurriedly and closed my gate. When I was back to the spirit world, I thought: _yeah Lucy, I see. I see that Kalana chic is an amazing liar. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Unknown Narrator

I was sitting alone in my house when He came in again. "I'm here to check your progress." He said.

"Everything is going extraordinarily well." I said. "We had a little surprise earlier, but I think it will work in our favor."

"What surprise was this?"

"Well, I didn't expect Lucy to call on Loke quite so soon. Things are starting to progress even faster than expected. At this rate, we'll be sending in our next little pawn by the end of the month."

"Do you really think so? Things have to progress very far befor we send him in."

"Okay, so the end of the month may be a bit of an exaggeration, but still, I didn't think she'd call Loke for at least a week."

"True, true. Well at least that's good news."

"We did have a close call though."

"What kind of close call?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, Kaylana nearly revealed her psychic power when she recognized Loke. Lucky for her I sent her a picture with Loke in it from _Sorcerer Weekly _telepathically. Otherwise she wouldn't have come up with that amazing lie."

"Lucky you're watching then. I'll be back tomorrow." He said and left.

"She has no idea how lucky she is. Then again, neither does Lucy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Confrontation

Lucy

When we got back to the guild after collecting the reward, we sat down at a table to eat lunch.

"Well that was fun." Erza said.

"Yah I got to beat up a whole lot of people!" Natsu said.

I can't believe after all that they can be so calm. I thought.

"what did you think Kaylana?" I asked. "Was it a good first job?"

"It was fine…" she said and stared at Gray. "Um, why isn't Gray wearing any clothes?"

"What! Oh, I'm sorry." Gray said.

"Don't worry; it's just a habit of his. It's weird, but you get used to it."

Gray, why can't you just keep your shirt on? I thought.

We continued to talk, but Kaylana seemed distant, especially towards me. Then when we decided to leave for the night, I caught up with her.

"Hey!" I said, and she turned around and saw me.

"Hey."

"You know, if there's anything you want to ask me about, go ahead!"

"Fine. What's with that weird spirit Loke? Why was he in Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, that's kinda a long story." I said.

"I've got time" she said.

Well if she really wants to know… I thought, and I told the story of how Leo was blamed for the death of his abusive former master and how he was about to fade out of existence. I told her how I convinced the celestial spirit king to lift Loke's punishment and got Loke back to the spirit world.

"Wow… that's an interesting story. I've never heard anything like it before."

"Yah, well when I found out the playboy Loke was actually Leo the Lion, I was pretty shocked, too."

"Well, I guess now it all makes some sense."

"Well good. I'll see you tomorrow then!" I said, wanting to leave before the subjet changed to me and Loke's relationship. I don't want anyone to know…

"Wait!" she said. "One more thing."

"What?" I said, dreading the reply.

"Does he have a crush on you?" she asked. Great! Here it comes!" "I saw him smile at you and I kind of got that impression." She continued.

Phew! She only saw him! But still… she is very observant. Now that I think of it he did give me one of his smiles, but even I didn't realize that until now…

"Yah, he has for a while now. It's pretty weird but I guess I've gotten used to it." I finally responded.

"Well then, good night! See you tomorrow!" she said and ran off.

"See you!" I called after her. I hope she didn't catch on to anything. I really don't want anyone to know…


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I was extreamly busy. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, but again, that sometimes can't be helped! Hope all you guys enjoy chapter 10! :D

Chapter 10

Explanations and a Discovery

Kaylana

We then collected the reward money and headed back to the guild. At lunch, I tried my hardest to fit in, but I'm pretty sure I talked to much to Natsu, Gray, and Erza and not enough to Lucy. I was hoping no one would notice, but I'm pretty sure Lucy did, especially when she chased me down after we left.

"Hey!" I heard her yell.

"Hey." I said and turned around._ Great. I knew I should have talked to her more, but it's just so awkward, all things considered…_

"You know, if there's anything you want to talk to me about, just go ahead and ask!" she said.

_Yes! An escape hatch! _I thought. "Okay, what's with that weird spirit of yours? Why was he in Fairy Tail at one point?"

"Well, that's kinda a long story…"

"I've got time." I said. _Just answere the question! _

She then told me that loke was blamed for his former keymaster's death and kicked out of the spirit world, and she saved his life by getting his punishment revoked. He had been her celestial spirit ever since.

"Wow, that's an interesting story. I've never heard anything like it before." I said. _Now it all makes sense to me._

"Yah, well when I found out the playboy Loke was actually Leo the Lion, I was pretty shocked, too." She said.

"Well, I guess now it all makes some sense." I said, acting like I was still a bit confused.

"Well good. I'll see you tomorrow then!" she said and started to leave, but I interrupted her. "Wait!"

She turned around again, and I said: One more thing."

"What?"

"Does he have a crush on you?" I asked, and she looked oretty embarrassed, so I said "I saw him smile at you and I kind of got that impression."

"Yah, he has for a while now. It's pretty weird but I guess I've gotten used to it."

"Well then, good night! See you tomorrow!" I said and ran off, leaving her behind. _I could tell he had a crush on you, Lucy. _I thought. _Now I can also tell that the feeling's mutual._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Suspicions

Loke

While I was in my house, I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it, and Virgo stood there.

"Thanks for coming." I said. "Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Yes brother. I got the information. Is it time for punishment?"

"No! Of course not, Virgo. But still, what did you find?"

"I went to town and talked to all the gossiping spirits. They all say the same thing: Kaylana is a new member of Fairy Tail. She hasn't told anyone anything other than her name and that she has telekinetic powers."

"That's all! Can't you at least find out where she's from?!"

"Not without a last name, I'm afraid."

_That can't be all! _I thought. "Are you sure there's nothing else you could find out, Virgo?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't find anything else. Is it time for punishment _now_?"

"No Virgo, I'm not going to punish you."

"Fine, but if I may ask, why are you so worried? Lucy can take care of herself, and you know that, but yet you get overprotective anyway. Do you really care that much for Lucy?"

"Virgo, when did you get this nosy?"

"I am just worried for you, brother. You know that _that _kind of relationship with a human is forbidden in the celestial world."

"Who ever said I wanted _that _kind of relationship with her? Besides, even if I did, she would never feel the same way. Sometimes I really think she hates me."

"Princess is incapable of hating anyone unless they try to hurt her or her friends. She is a truly loyal and caring person, and she doesn't hate you. Well, if you don't want to answer my question, will I be punished?"

"Virgo, how many times do I have to say I'm not gonna punish you?"

"Fine, but then I must be off. If I hear anything else about Kaylana I'll let you know." She said and left.

_Ugh! Why can't I find out more! Why did Virgo ask all those questions? Who is Kaylana, and what are her true intentions? What was she trying to cover up with that lie? Why are there so many unanswered questions! _I thought.

"Ugh!" I roared. I needed to find out who Kaylana was. I didn't trust that girl, and I couldn't risk Lucy getting hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Unknown Narrator**

"Great. Loke's suspicious. Oh well, he won't find anything."

"How can you be so sure?" I heard Him ask.

"You should know the answer to that."

"Oh, should I?"

"Of course. You know I always cover my tracks."

"True. So, other than Loke, what's the progress?"

"Kaylana has caught on to Lucy's true feelings, she has her instructions, and so far has resisted any and all temptations to tell of her secret power. A nearly flawless performance."

"Nearly?"

"The only thing that's gone wrong is Loke's suspicions, and that is a minor flaw."

"Of course. As always, I'll be back again tomorrow." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Oh, and there's one more thing, before you leave."

"And what is that?"

"How could Virgo or Loke find out more about Kaylana, considering she doesn't know anything herself?"

He smiled at me and turned to leave once more. "Sis, you're a genius." He said and walked out the door.

"I know." I whispered to myself. "Believe me, I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A Strange Dream**

**Lucy**

_Ah, that was nice. _I thought after a nice hot bath. _At least it kept my mind off L- wait, no. I will not think about that. _I then put on my blue PJs with white lace and went to sleep.

That night, I had a strange dream. It started with the scene from earlier, with Kaylana being so surprised that Loke was a spirit. _Why am I thinking about this? _I wondered.

"You know why." I heard a strange, smooth voice say. "You know that you don't fully believe Kaylana's explanation."

"Who are you!?" I screamed, startled. _Could this strange woman hear my thoughts? And where is she? I don't see anyone here! _

_ "_Me, well, I'm just a friend. Don't worry Lucy. Soon you'll get what I mean." The voice said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Be patient. I'll tell you only what you need to know and only when you need to know it. For now, you only need to know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"All you need to know is that both me and Kaylana know your little secret."

"What do both you and Kaylana know!?"

"We both know about your true feelings toward a certain celestial spirit." I heard her say, and then, all of a sudden, I woke up.

"They know!" I yelled, and then I realized I was home alone, and that it was already morning. _Wait… that was just a dream, wasn't it? _I thought. _I was scared there for a minute. What will my mind think up next?_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry i haven't posted recently but I've been incredibly busy with Christmas and other related things, so I decided to post 2 new chapters today! In other news, I Want to dedicate these chapters to 2 very special people. The first is someone that I recently asked for writing advice from. She gave me very good advice and if she's still reading this fan fiction I just want to let her know that I appreciated the advice and I tried to take _most_ of it. I also want these chapters to be dedicated to a friend that got me into Fairy Tail in the first place. She read the first chapters before anyone else did and she has been nothing but supportive all the way through. I hope she enjoys this. Enjoy and review! :D 

Chapter 14

Dark Guild

Kaylana

After that mission, life settled down a bit. Life was fairly normal, or as normal as it could be in Fairy Tail. We went on a few more missions, I avoided having any visions in public, and I got used to all of the guild's "quirks". I was even starting you really trust the team. The only thing was Lucy. The girl was a great actress, but when you looked closely you could see her mind was often wandering. A few times I even caught her shaking her head like she was trying to forget about something. Really, I was surprised no one else had caught on to her little charade.

I was at the bar eating lunch one day when Erza walked up to me. "Hey, Natsu found a good job request. It's a little farther away and may take a few days to complete, but the pay's good. What do say, are you coming?"

"Sure, sounds great. When do we leave?"

"Right now if you're ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, than let's head out." She said, and we left for a new adventure.

Ω

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as we walked to the train station.

"We're going to a dark guild in a town located in a mountain range not too far from here. No one knows much other than its location and the fact that its members have been terrorizing all the town's citizens." Erza answered.

"Does the town or this guild have a name?" I asked.

"The town is known as Ambrosia according to the job request, but the guild remains nameless."

"Sounds fun. Let's hurry or we'll miss our train." I said.

"Can't we just walk?" Natsu yelled.

"What's wrong with trains?" I asked.

"Oh, you haven't seen Natsu on transportation yet, have you?" Lucy said, and I shook my head. "Well he has really bad motion sickness."

"How bad?"

"Well he's gotten better. He used to get sick just looking at transportation." Happy said.

"It's that bad?"

"Hey, look at the bright side. We don't have to listen to that idiot over there for the whole trip." Gray said, this time actually wearing clothes.

"Oh yeah ice-boy?!" Natsu yelled.

"You heard me!" Gray said.

"You two need to knock it off!" Erza said, followed by both boys to sacredly utter "Yes ma'am"

"Now Natsu, unless you want to have to walk 82 miles, you'll have to deal with your motion sickness." She said.

"If I have to." He said, and Erza ran to the station lugging about 100 suitcases behind her.

"What is in all these suitcases?" I asked.

"If only we knew." Lucy said.

When we got our tickets and boarded the train, I immediately saw why Natsu wanted to walk. As soon as he stepped one foot on the train, he nearly toppled over. We then rushed to get seats as his face grew more and more purple. When the train started moving, we all talked and laughed (except Natsu of coarse) and I really started to feel like these people were family. _They sure are weird, _I thought. _But at least they care. _It still felt awkward talking to Lucy after my vision, but I was starting to get used to it.

Ω

When we arrived at the town we walked around a large area that looked similar to a mall. There were no people there though, so the whole thing looked suspicious.

"Where is everyone?" Gray said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I can't sense any one." I said, and it was true. I knew my sense could spread pretty far, almost half a mile in fact, but yet there was no one.

"Well, the guild is on the other side of town." Erza said. "We should find someone there. But in the meantime we should hurry. I have a bad feeling about this place."

We continued on, and eventually I started to sence something. "Guys, I'm picking up on someone." I said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"All that I can tell about it is it's human and it's heading straight towards us!" I responded.

"You're kidding, right?!" Lucy asked, this time looking terrified.

"Nope, I'm afraid not." I told her, and Erza started screaming "prepare yourselves!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Rumors **

**Loke **

I was walking through the town later that day, and all of a sudden I saw someone walk into a bar. It wasn't just anyone, though. It was someone I recognized…

I ran into the bar and saw him sitting there, ordering a drink. _Why didn't I think of asking him before?! I am such an idiot._

No one knew his name, but everyone knew him. He always knew information before anyone else could, and could find out anything about anyone. If a piece of information was out there, he would know it or would have a way to find it.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." I said to him.

"Well, fire away then." He said, sounding slightly annoyed about his drinking being interrupted.

"The other day I met someone, and I need to know if you know anything about her."

"Human or spirit?"

"Human."

"Do you have a name?"

"Her name is Kaylana."

"Oh, you mean that new girl at Fairy Tail?"

"Yes."

"Well, so far she always wears blue, she's pretty darn quiet, she joined a team with Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia, she has a sixth sense to tell when other people are near, and she's telekinetic." He said drearily.

"Is that all you know?" I asked, slightly aggravated.

"Pretty much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, there are rumors…"

"What kind of rumors?"

"Rumors that she has some kind of _secret _power."

"What secret power?"

"That even _I _couldn't find out."

"What?! But people sat that you can find out anything and everything about any subject that exists!"

"Usually that's true, but some secrets are, well, protected. If a person really doesn't want a piece of information to get out, sometimes they will go to great lengths to protect it. Sometimes people will put up very high walls to keep people from their secrets. When that happens, not even I can find out about them unless the protector lets down their guard, accidentally or purposefully."

"Why would Kaylana want to hide something that badly?"

"Who knows. There's also no way of knowing if she's the one protecting it."

"What do you mean?"

"There could be someone on the outside trying to keep people from this information as well. I also have heard some things that might suggest this."

"What things have you heard?"

"Well, I've heard some spirits say that the rebels are back."

"The rebels, you mean…"

"Yes, I mean the two spirits that used to be the king's right hand men/women that were banished from the spirit world 10 years ago. No one knows anything about them other than that."

"No one even knows their names?"

"No one knows their genders, let alone their names."

"So, do you really think Kaylana knows something about them?"

"Well, I don't know anything for sure, but anything's possible." He said calmly, which infuriated me. I then stormed out of the dingy pub, with thoughts flying rapidly through my head. _Why can't anyone find out anything useful about Kaylana? Does she know about the rebels? Are they the ones hiding her secrets? Why are there even more questions than before?! _I then ponded down the dimly lit street, hardly noticing the black-clad figure behind me.

3


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry bout not updating, but school keeps one busy! I hope you can enjoy chapter 16 though!**

Chapter 16

An Intricate Web

Unknown Narrator

I smiled to myself. _He won't find a thing. _I thought. I than laughed as I hung up my black cloak and took a seat.

"What's so funny?" I heard Him say as He walked in the door.

"Oh, I was just laughing at the irony." I responded back, not letting him see the humongous grin on my face.

"What's so ironic?"

"The fact that Loke thinks he's so smart and yet he can't discover a thing." I said while giggling.

"And, go on."

"_And_ the more he tries to find on Kaylana, the more questions he will find. He's tangling himself in an inescapable web, and he still thinks he's one step ahead of us. He thinks that he's closer to discovering Kaylana's secret, which is our plan, and yet his suspicions have actually helped us in the long run."

"That is kind of funny when I think about it." He said, cracking a smile.

"I'm not even done yet. You see, the more questions he has to ask himself, the more answers he will try to find, and in the search for those answers he will just find more questions. Loke is caught in a very intricate web indeed, and has little hope now of getting himself out."

He laughed, and said "You prove you're more genius than I thought on a daily basis. Keep going like this, and you'll be the smartest person who's ever existed.

"How do you know I'm not already?" I asked. "But whatever. Well, continuing on, he'll be searching for several answers, when in truth there's only one."

"And that answer would be?"

"You of all people should know that. After all, you are one of the only two people in the world who know that, and the other one is me."

"True, true."

"The true irony though is that he thinks he's unraveling Kaylana's secret."

"And…" He said, motioning for me to continue.

"Really, do I have to spell it out for you? Kaylana's secret is, as you know, our plan. Loke trying to unravel it, and in doing so is actualy helping it progress."

"Speaking of witch, what is our progress?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Kaylana will be able to reveal her power by the end of the week, whitch should minimize, if not completely eradicate, Loke's suspicions, and I've already been able to send in my second little pawn."

"Wow, I'm impressed with Kaylana. She can really make things move quickly. But do you really think that Loke will just wave everything off?"

"In truth I don't want him too. I want him to keep digging so that when we want information revealed he'll be there to pick it up right away, so I don't have to wait. I'm fairly sure though that he'll be pretty satisfied with the part of the truth he gets though."

"Part?"

"You really don't think I'd let him know what Kaylana saw in her vision, do you?"

"Wait… what did she see again?"

"God, your dence sometimes." I said, very much annoyed. "Come here." He did, and I than whispered it in his ear.

"Oh yah, we definitely wouldn't want him to know about that."

2


End file.
